Tensions Are High
by CaptainEliminaterz
Summary: A story where I publicly take suggestions for how it goes. Rated M just in case. Contains fluff.
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This isn't a chapter, just an author note.**

 **I wanted to satisfy all ages, and I will be taking suggestions for this M rated story.**

 **This will focus on Nick's and Judy's romantic relationships, so post anything you want to see. (fluff, lemons [I doubt ill do it, though] and so forth.)**

 **Chao!**

 **\- Cap**


	2. Concert

**Alright, here we go, then. – Cap**

It had been about 2 months after the Night Howler case, and Nick and Judy had been considered as the city's 'Dynamic Duo'. They stopped any crime coming their way, often with Judy's physical ability and Nick's mental strength and knowledge of Zootopia's area.

And here we are now, with said dynamic duo patrolling on a sunny afternoon.

"Gazelle concert tickets are on sale now!" The radio said, causing excitement to buzz all around Judy. "Nick!" She shifted her head to look at the fox who was taking his turn to drive the cruiser.

"Mhm?" He replied to the bunny. "Can we please go? Please?" She looked at him with pleading eyes, drooping her ears for extra effect.

"You bunnies. So emotional." He grumbled. "I don't even-" He was cut off by Judy. "Please?" He sighed.

"Fine." Judy's eyes lit up. "Woo! Thanks, Nick."

"Whatever, Carrot." He smirked. Honestly, he didn't want to let the bunny he loved down, even though she didn't know that.

Little did Nick know that Judy was the same way.

-Time Skip—

Hours later, Nick was getting ready for the concert. He thought about wearing a tux, but that was probably a bad idea considering it's a concert and Judy would make him dance. Those pleading lavender eyes got him everytime. So he decided to stick with the casuals.

He had offered to pick up Judy, but she said she had to pick up laundry beforehand, so she would just meet him there.

Once he was there, Nick spotted Judy somewhere at the front of the crowd.

"What's up, fluff?" Nick grinned, as the concert was starting.

"Nick! Glad you came." She smiled. Nicks grin turned into a look of horror once Judy's back was turned. He gulped. The big screen had turned on its dreaded... kiss cam. Nick knew since him and Judy were practically celebrities, the cameraman would easily single them out.

He looked around frantically, before diving behind a curtain backstage. Judy however, took notice of this and followed him. "Where are you going?"

"Uh…. B-bathroom." He said.

"It's the other way, silly." She laughed.

Nick forced himself to smile. He couldn't go back in the open, and he didn't have an excuse to tell Judy. Except the truth. But that was crazy! Right?

Nick flushed, however Judy couldn't take notice due to Nick's red fur blending in with the color of his cheeks.

He sighed a sigh of defeat. "Look, I had to get away from the camera for the kiss-cam."

She cocked her head. "Why is that?" Nick gulped. "C-cuz I'm a-afraid it'll… a-aim at…. U-us." He stuttered the last sentence.

She seemed confused. Nick finally just burst. "LOOKIWASAFRAIDITWOULDSHINEONUSSINCEILIKEYOUANDIMTOODAMNAFRAIDTOSAYITYOUHAPPYNOW?" He burst, taking a deep breath.

Judy just grinned. "What?" He asked.

She held out the carrot recorder from behind her back, hitting the play button. "SINCEILIKEYOUANDIMTOODAMNAFRAIDTOSAYIT." The recording repeated.

Nick blushed hard. Judy just looked at him. "Look, its out and its out. I get it, its awkward, but lets just move on, and keep the friendship we have." He took a deep breath.

"Why would I want to do that?" She grabbed his tie, forcing his lips to hers.

"MMF!" Nick yelped, before being seduced from the kiss.

Little did they know they were standing on the pyrotechnics stand that was supposed to rise from the arena and shoot fireworks.

It was too late.

Nick took notice of this, trying to alert Judy, however the bunny didn't take notice. By the time Judy finally let go, both were panting for air, but were faced with a larger problem.

One, Nick was afraid of heights.

Two, they had just publicly made out in front of a crowd of fans.

Three, this pyrotechnics stand was about to blow.

And of course, people went CRAZY. In a good way, at least…

Both were blushing as hard as they could imagine.

But then Nick saved them.

He grabbed the microphone off the stand and spoke into it.

"Sorry about that, everybody. That was the wrong cue. We were SUPPOSED to go up and fake-kiss with the fireworks behind us and all, but it backfired. Our apologies." He dropped the mic. He might have had the crowd fooled, but not the staff.

"Uh, Mr. Wilde? We never planned that." Said the manager through a different mic. This set the crowd off again. And sort of made Clawhauser faint from joy.

"Eh…" He looked at Judy, mouthing the words "What now?"

She shrugged. "I doubt they'll let us leave."

"Damn." He looked around, grabbing the microphone again. "I have an idea."

"Okay, you caught us. Any questions?" He spoke through the microphone.

"Are you guys dating now?" A fan yelled from the back of the arena.

Nick glanced over at Judy. "… Maybe?"

Eventually after answering more awkward questions, the crowd allowed the two to leave.

"Man, what even happened…" He panted, catching his breath while sitting on the curb.

"I have no idea…"

"Why'd you… y'know?" Nick asked, blushing.

"…Well. I like you too, Nick. I do." She added, her face practically as red as a tomato.

"Alright then Carrot.. I'll see you tomorrow at work." He smirked, heading for his car.

She agreed. "Yeah, I'm tired, I should proba-" She was cut short by Nick pressing his lips to hers, though she groaned when it was over. "There. I returned the favour." He chuckled, heading for his car.

"Sly fox." She shot at him.

"Dumb bunny." He shot back, waving goodbye.

What a night.

 **There we go! Hope you enjoyed… Man, that was a long one by my standards. Took me a while, but I enjoyed typing it. Chao! - Cap**


	3. Soap

**Hey everyone! A friend in real life gave me an idea for this chapter! Read on! – Cap**

It was about 2 days after the concert, and everywhere the duo went, they were crowded by paparazzi. Our story starts where Judy decides to sneak into Nick's apartment.

"Gah!" Nick yelled, noticing the bunny swing into his apartment through the window. "I was just about to go take a bath." Nick added, grabbing his towel off of the coat hanger.

"Aww.." Judy whimpered, using the puppy eyes technique. "I'll be back soon. I just want to relax for a few minu-" Nick was cut off by Judy tugging on his tie, bringing him down to her height. She pressed her lips to his. "MMF!" Nick complained, but she just shushed him.

Eventually he managed to break free, taking in a breath. "I won't be long…" He promised, walking into the bathroom, and Judy heard him turn on the hot water and sit down, so she went to his fridge and poured herself a cup of juice before taking a seat on the couch watching TV.

After a few minutes she noticed she had spilled some on Nick's carpet. "Uh oh…" She gulped. She quickly got up, running into the bathroom, while covering her eyes with one hand. "Nick! I need the soap!" She ordered, if she managed to scrub it off, maybe it wouldn't stain. "Huh? Oh, here." Nick held out the soap, but with Judy's eyes covered she only managed to knock it out of his hand, and the slippery object fell into the hot water.

She reached into the water, before she finally grabbed it. Nick let out a short yelp, which Judy assumed was from the hot water pouring on his back. His fur stood on end, and his left eye starting mildly twitching.

"J-Judy?" He said with the calmest voice he could muster.

"Yeah?"

"That's not the soap."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I left it off with this cliff-hanger since I have to write for my other stories too. Chao! - Cap**


	4. Movie

**No notes for now. Read on! – Cap**

Judy's eyes widened, her blush deepening to the depths it could go. "… P-please tell me it was your tail." Nick just shook his head, his face practically a tomato, lowering his gaze.

Judy quickly retracted her hand, her gaze dropping to her feet. "Nick… I'm so sorry…"

Nick didn't move. He grumbled something about déjà vu before grabbing a towel and wrapping himself in it, and getting out from the bathtub. He pulled the plug on the bathtub and took his fresh clothes outside the bathroom to change.

The bunny however, was still standing there, wondering of how she was going to apologise and pay him back, but before she could go into details she heard Nick speak. "Damn, my carpet." He grumbled.

"Alright fluff, I changed. You can come back now." He groaned, sitting on his couch. However, he was met by a bunny hugging profusely at his chest, pleading for her apology to be accepted.

Nick awkwardly chuckled. "It's fine... I know, it was an accident." He sighed out the last part, stroking the bunny's drooped ears.

…

"You can let go anytime, cottontail…" He yawned. Judy pulled back, not realising how much time had passed. "Sorry… again." Nick smirked at her, pondering whether or not to say what he was about to say. He went with yes.

"You know, it didn't feel all that bad." He said with a huge grin on his face. The bunny's eyes went wide.

In truth, Nick didn't mean it. He just really- REALLY wanted to see her reaction from it. After seeing the bunny's face go pale and then flip through a cycle of red and purple from embarrassment.

"Chill out, Carrot. I was just kidding. I wanted to see your reaction." He smirked, and that seemed to calm the bunny. "Want to watch a movie?" He asked her, hoping for a positive reaction.

"… Fine." She said exasperated. She couldn't believe what the fox had said, but she decided to go with it. However, Nick decided to take it a step forward.

"So, what made you want to kiss me at the concert? My rugged good looks?" He said sarcastically, making her giggle a bit, leaning her head on his shoulder. "No. Not that. The fact that you confessed." Nick raised an eyebrow. "I didn't confess." Judy gave him a look. "Do I need to show you the carrot recording." Nick rolled his eyes. "Whatever makes you happy, Carrot."

Nick turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels before a movie appeared. He didn't really care what it was, so he just put an arm over Judy's shoulder and continued to watch the movie.

 **A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUGGESTIONS! However, I'm using one of them for a different story, muahahaha. - Cap**


	5. Injuries

**A/N: Thank you for all the suggestions! I will include them all in future chapters, though I'm not very experienced in writing lemons. Read on! – Cap**

Today was Nick's birthday. Judy "hopped" (ba-dum-crash) out of her bed, careful to not wake the sleeping fox who had fallen asleep during the movie last night.

Quickly brushing her teeth and putting on her uniforms, she had big plans for after work today. After she was ready, she realised she had gotten up a bit too early. Too excited, probably. She still had an hour left before the duo had to head to work.

Judy admired how Nick slept. He looked so peaceful. She stared for a while, not realising how much time had passed. Luckily, not too much. But it was about time to go. "Nick…" She said gently, and the ex-con's eyes opened to about half. "Mmm... mm just five more minutes mm…" He said, still very much asleep. Judy sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. So she went with plan B.

"ALL OFFICERS BE ADVISED THERE IS PIE IN THE BREAKROOM." She said loudly, and Nick jolted awake. Anything mentioning food would always make him (and his stomach) go alert. "10-4 IM EN-ROUTE!" Nick yelled for himself, slightly sleepwalking and knocking his head on the dresser.

Judy giggled, and Nick groggily got up. "Ugh… Morning Carrots…" He mumbled, grabbing a cup of coffee the bunny had made for him off the table. "Are you awake now?" She rolled her eyes, giggling. "Yes, I am…" He said, yawning and grabbing his uniform to change in the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Nick came out. He was looking more fresh now that he had cleaned himself up. "Let's go." He nodded, heading out the door and they made their way to the police station.

As soon as they entered the open, however, they were met with flashing cameras and reporters bombarding them with questions. "Okay, okay… Trying to get to work here.." Judy groaned, as the reporters had made a seemingly unpassable wall. "I have an idea…" Nick whispered, before diving to the ground.

"TERRORISTS, IT'S A BOMB! GET DOWN!" Nick shrieked, and the reporters jumped for cover. The partners took this as an advantage and made their way to the ZPD. "Nice going…" She said after a while, giving him a pat on the back. "… But was it legal?" She looked at him. Nick smirked. "I am an officer of the law. I do what I think is best for the safety of myself and others." He said in monotone, and he and Judy laughed.

As soon as they entered the ZPD, however, Clawhauser had questions too. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nick just gave him a glare. "Can it, Ben." He ordered, and the over-excited cheetah took his seat.

The duo entered the briefing room, or 'bull-pen' if you will. It was pretty loud, but once the Chief entered everyone went silent. "Alright. Here are your assignments." Bogo read out all the assignments, but the two couldn't help but notice that they weren't assigned anything.

"Hopps, Wilde, in my office." He ordered, and the two nodded before heading into the Chief's office. "Now." He started. "While I am congratulating you two on your… accomplishment…" Judy looked over at Nick. He just smirked. "This is a professional establishment. I'm going to have to assign you different partners."

Nick opened his mouth to argue, but the chief just shushed him. "No complaining. Now move out." The two just sighed, leaving the office and taking the files that the chief had assigned them.

"I'm with… Claw Eisenfur. Arctic Wolf." She said. "You?" Nick opened his file to read up about his partner. "Kate Fangfur. Ocelot." Nick let out an "ooh-la-la" as a joke at the end, which he could tell flustered Judy. "Aww, is somebody worried that Hairball is gonna take her precious fox?" He teased, poking her twitching nose.

Judy just rolled her eyes. "Whatever you think, Wilde." Nick laughed. They both headed outside and met with their assigned partners and began the patrol.

"I'm Nick." The fox smiled, shaking the cat's hand. "I'm Kate. Nice to meet you." The shy cat answered. Nick nodded, hopping into the cruiser. "Alright, Hopps and Eisenfur are taking Tundratown and the Rainforest District, so that leaves us with The Burrows and Sahara Square." Nick added, before starting the car and beginning the patrol.

Judy walked up to her partner. "Officer Hopps." She said professionally, sticking out a hand to shake. "Officer Eisenfur. Pleasure to meet you." He nodded, before climbing into the cruiser. "Looks like we got Rainforest District and Tundratown. Let's roll." Eisenfur said, and the bunny responded with a nod.

While patrolling, the ocelot spoke. "So, what's this story behind you and Officer Hopps? I've been hearing all about it, but I'm not sure what it is." She asked. Nick looked at her, and his throat went dry. He knew that this cat wasn't trying to bother him with the question, he just felt uneasy answering it.

"Long story short, Hopps may have showed a display of affection that happened to be on stage." He scrambled, trying to sound as professional as possible. The ocelot nodded, and stopped asking questions, sensing his nervousness.

However, things didn't get any better. Eisenfur's voice came over the radio. "Units be advised we have multiple officers down at Rainforest District. Shots have been fired." His voice came nervously over the sound of gunfire.

Nick didn't need to be told twice. His smirk turned into a face of focus, as he slammed his foot on the gas pedal, racing for the Rainforest District.

"10-4, Officers Wilde and Fangfur responding." He said, his look of determination not leaving his face. Once they reached the scene, Nick didn't even wait for the car to stop. He slammed on the brakes, practically diving out his door before taking out his tranquilizer and firing upon the bear gang members. "Dispatch, the threat has been neutralized, but we need medical support." Clawhauser's voice came over the radio. "10-4, Wilde, medical support en-route to your 20. Over and out." Nick put his radio away, running over to Judy, which, thankfully was not one of the officers injured. "Ju- I mean, Officer Hopps! Glad to see you are okay." He said as professionally as he could. The bunny looked at him, giving him a smile. "You too, Offi-" She was cut short by a gasp from Nick's partner. "Ni- Wilde, I mean, your foot!" She said, and the two looked down.

Nick hadn't noticed the pain, probably from the adrenaline rush, but there was a piece of shrapnel in his foot, which was bleeding profusely. Eisenfur quickly grabbed a first-aid kit, running over to the fox and bandaging up the wound, after taking out the piece of metal.

Sadly, now that he had noticed it, it hurt like hell. He sat down on the sidewalk, trying not to think about it. "Worst birthday ever." He rolled his eyes, flinching slightly at the pain.

-1 Hour Later-

At the Chief's office, Bogo ordered Hopps to take the injured fox home to take care of him, and make sure he doesn't walk. The doctor had given her a painkiller which she had to give to Nick every hour, but the nurse warned her that the painkiller will make him go a little loopy and say random things, so if he said anything weird, to not think much of it. Then, Bogo told her and Nick that the duo had to work the night shift too once his injury had healed to make up for the missing shift time.

Once they arrived at Judy's apartment (which was now larger, thankfully) Nick put his crutches aside before lying down on the couch. Judy felt horrible. She had an entire plan filled out for Nick and his birthday, but now they had to wait for this injury to subside.

"Don't look so down, Carrots. It wasn't your fault." He smirked at her, noticing her expression. Judy looked up. "It's not that. I just wanted you to have a good birthday." She sighed, sitting next to the fox. He stroked her drooped ears gently. "Aw, don't worry about it. We can always do something for my birthday later."

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled. "Oop, I almost forgot about the painkiller." She gave the pill to Nick which he swallowed down with a glass of water. "Says on the back that the loopy side effects should start about 15 minutes after the pill is given." She read. "That means I have normal Nick for about a quarter of half an hour." She chuckled. She got up from beside Nick to go get a glass of water for herself, but as soon as she got up a whimper rose from Nick.

Judy giggled, knowing that the ex-con was in a playful mood. She sighed laughing, before returning to her spot. She nuzzled his chest, earning a sound of "want more" from Nick she thought was adorable. She wrapped her arms around him, and Nick did the same.

"I heard potatoes can be made into radios." He said randomly.

"And theres the side effects. She laughed."

It was going to be a long day.

 **Thanks for reading! I have an idea for my next chapter, muahahaha. – Cap**


	6. SWAT

**I apologise for the inactivity! School has just started after two beautiful weeks of spring break so… slow uploads… But, read on! – Cap**

Nick quickly sat up, waking from a dream. He noticed he was sweating hard, probably from that nightmare. He shuddered thinking about it. He got up, and that's when he noticed he was still in Judy's apartment. The fox had been ordered by the bunny to stay with her so she could give him his pills.

Nick smirked. It was a blur once he took those pills. He grabbed his police uniform off the floor and put it on. Quickly scribbling a note, he went out the door. The note read:

 _Hey, Carrot,_

 _I didn't want to wake you up so I just left for the station. See you there._

 _\- Nick_

Judy woke up, yawning. It was wild the previous night. She'd rather not speak of it, though. She skimmed through the note, changing her clothes and rushing to the station.

Once arrived, the bunny noticed the fox was in deep conversation with his new partner, the ocelot. This bothered Judy a bit, but she didn't know why. Her Nick was talking to- Wait. Did she just call him hers? I wonder if he would mind. No time now!

She took her seat while the Chief called out assignments. Afterwards she noticed Nick was not assigned anything. Nick noticed as well.

"Chief, I-" He began, but the buffalo cut him off. "You've been recruited by the SWAT team, Wilde. You'll meet your new squad in the armory." Bogo said gruffly, before putting the papers away. "Dismissed!"

Nick's face was one of sadness and happiness. Sure, he was being promoted, but that meant he had to leave the ZPD's regular police division.

"I'll miss you, Nick!" The ocelot piped up, squeezing Nick in a hug.

"Yeah.. Thanks." He nodded, before turning to the bunny who was watching intently.

He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. "… See you around, Carrots." That was all he could get out. He left for the armory.

 **I have big plans…. BIG PLANS! - Cap**


End file.
